Our Baby
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are married; and yet, Sasuke can't seem to tell his husband everything. Will he continue to keep this "secret" from Naruto? Or will he finally tell him? NarutoxSasuke, Yaoi, MPreg, ONESHOT!


My POV:

Sasuke sat beside Naruto, and watched as he savagely plowed through two bowls of ramen. Once done, he whipped out a coupon, and slapped it onto the counter. "Wish I had more…." He mumbled, turning his attention to the raven-haired Uchiha. "When did you get here?" Sasuke just shook his head; earning an "answer me, teme!" in return. But Sasuke proceeded to ignore his lover. He wasn't in the mood to fight with Naruto today.

"Are you done?" Naruto looked at his empty bowl, and pouted. "Yeah." With that, they both left the restaurant. 'How am I going to tell Naruto?' Sasuke thought, as he subconsciously placed a hand over his stomach. He had gone to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, hoping to tell Naruto; but as soon as he saw him, he froze. Naruto knew Sasuke was sick, but he had no idea it was morning sickness.

"Ahhh I forgot! Our PS3 is broken. And I really don't feel like watching tv…."

"You could work on the assignment that's due on Friday."

"I have three days to finish it!"

"You always wait until the last minute to do your homework. That's why your grades are horrible, usuratonkachi."

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto yelled, throwing a notebook at Sasuke. But he dodged it with little effort. "Whatever, I'm going to take a shower." Naruto grunted, as he stormed into the bathroom.

Feeling a bit dizzy, Sasuke sat down on the couch. 'Orochimaru…What did you do to me?' Sasuke pulled his shirt up to examine his stomach. It was still flat, but if you looked closely, you could see a tiny bump. He ran his hand over it, admiring its hardness. "Do you have a tummy ache?" Sasuke flinched; unaware that Naruto had been standing there the whole time. "I-I thought you were going to take a shower!" He stuttered, causing Naruto to laugh.

"I was, but…"  
"But?" Sasuke pressed, pulling his shirt down. He noticed the faint blush on Naruto's cheeks. "It's more uh….fun, taking them with you." He finished. Sasuke's eyes widened. He always thought Naruto hated taking showers together. "OR…." He grabbed Sasuke, pulling him to his feet. "We could take a nice, hot bath. It will help you feel better." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face in his hands, and kissed him.

Naruto leaned in closer, deepening the kiss. He let Sasuke have dominance over the make-out session for once. Having the Uchiha's tongue in his mouth felt amazing to him; but Sasuke decided to take it up a notch. "Saaa…..sukeee…" Naruto moaned, as he felt Sasuke's manhood graze his. Everything was going great, until Lady Tsunade's voice popped up into Sasuke's mind. "No sex until the baby is born. Since you're the first pregnant male, I have no idea if it will harm the baby or not."

Naruto noticed the sudden stiffness in Sasuke's body, and pulled away. "Sasu?"

"Naru, I…" Was it finally time to tell him? He's kept this secret from Naruto for two months, so how will he react? Sasuke didn't want to harm their unborn child. And he definitely didn't want to kill it. "We can't…."

"It's okay, I understand that you're not feeling well."

"You don't understand!" He cried out. Naruto was now worried.

Naruto, very gently, wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "Y-You don't know what's happening to me…."

"But I want to. Please Sasuke, tell me what's wrong." But Sasuke didn't answer. He just sat there, rubbing his stomach. Naruto noticed this, and let his hand slide down to rest on his stomach. "Let me help." He said, before taking over. Sasuke felt his heart stop. 'He's going to find out…'

"Are you constipated?" He blurted out.

Sasuke slipped out of Naruto's grasp to give him a cold glare. "What? Your stomach feels kind of funny. That's why I asked if you were-"  
"Oh shut up, usuratonkachi!" He hissed. So Naruto hadn't figured it out….Yet. Sasuke felt relieved, and could breathe again. "When I'm constipated, I-"  
"I don't want to hear it, Naruto!"

"I guess anything will upset the almighty bitchy Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto mocked, which pissed Sasuke off. "I'm going to bed."

"It's only seven-thirty!"

"I'm tired!"  
"Guess you need your beauty sleep." Sasuke let that slide. Once in bed, he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Later that night….

Naruto walked slowly into the bedroom, trying not to wake Sasuke; but he failed miserably when he tripped over his jacket, and fell into the dresser; causing the lamp to fall onto the ground and shatter. "How many lamps have you broken?"

"Hey, I couldn't see!"

"Maybe if you had picked up your jacket in the first place, you never would have tripped over it. Don't blame the darkness for your laziness, dobe." Naruto grit his teeth; but as soon as he looked into Sasuke's eyes, all of his anger melted away. "Were you crying?"

"No. Now go to bed."

Naruto crawled into bed, facing Sasuke. "I feel as though you're keeping something from me. And to be honest, that's just not cool. We're married now Sasuke. You can tell me anything."

"Hn."  
"Don't 'hn' me, Sasuke! I'm serious." He inched closer, so that their faces were only inches apart. "I love you so much, Sasu." Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, and smiled. "I love you too, Naru. But you're not the only person I love."

"What? You're cheating on me?" He raged. Sasuke shook his head. "I would never cheat on you."  
"But, you just said…"

"That I love two people. You, and-" Sasuke pressed his stomach against Naruto's. "Our baby."

"Baby? What baby?"

"Ch', you really are stupid."

Sasuke pulled out a picture from his nightstand, and showed it to Naruto. "It's a sonogram of our unborn child." Naruto's eyes flashed down to Sasuke's stomach, and then back up at the picture. "How…? It's not possible…"

"Naru, remember when Orochimaru kidnapped me? He did things to me. Things to my….my insides. And because of that, I can now bare children. I didn't know that when me and you had sex. But now I know, taking that I have your baby growing inside of me." He scoffed.

It all made sense now. "So…what I was feeling earlier, was o-our baby?"

"Yup."

"Wow." Naruto breathed. He never thought of becoming a father. Being with Sasuke, he had to give that up. But now his first, and only love was pregnant with his child…That changed everything. He placed his hands on the sides of Sasuke's stomach, and stared at it in awe. And just like Sasuke, he let his hand roam over the tiny bump. Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes. "My baby…."

"Our baby." Sasuke corrected.


End file.
